Once upon a Realm
by ladykempton
Summary: How will Storybrooke handle Westeros, three portals open and dump Jon Snow the Brotherhood without Banners, several Wildlings, Jaime Lannister, Bronn, a Lannister army, Tyrion, Yara, the crew of the Blackwind, Viserion a long with a White Walker and a hundred or so Wights.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a Realm**

 **Disclaimer don't own anything.**

 **Author Ladykempton.**

 **Summary: Crossover with Once Upon A Time and Game Of Thrones, set in a slightly alternate season seven of GOT and post season six of OUAT.**

 **Jon Snow, Tormund, several Wildlings along with The Brotherhood with out Banners go beyond The Wall, to bring back proof of the return of the Knight King to show the rest of Westeros. Meanwhile Daenerys's fleet is crossing the Narrow sea, Jamie, Bronn and the Lannister army is marching towards The Reach but something alters all their plans when three portals open up and dump them in a very strange world where Winters and Summers only last a few months, our world how will Storybrooke handle Westeros and the dead coming to their little town!.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Beyond The Wall, a days journey from Eastwatch-by-the-sea.**

The snow crunched under foot, as the odd group trudged threw the frozen landscape, they were all cold, Tormund had said it was colder then anything he had evet endured, he figured that the White Walkers were near by, Jon hoped so it was getting colder and men could only take so much cold even with all the furs they had on.

He looked back at the Brotherhood they had come to help fight in the War to come, he had been very surprised that the Hound was with them, though he didn't follow their Lord of Light and didn't like all the talk of visions and the large man had growled at Beric Dondarrion to stop saying he was gifted with the vision he'd seen in the fire by the Lord of Light for a reason.

It had been a long journey, but they finale came to where the Hound's vision had showed him where they had to go he pointed "There, the mountain shaped like an arrow head" Said the tall man, in front of the mountain was a frozen lake in its centre a little clump high rocks no doubt from almost submerged island.

The group made its way across the frozen lake, Jon tried to ignore the creaking of the thick ice, he looked at the looming mountain, he quickly stopped them as he watched the boiling storm clouds, it was the same as Hardhome, his eyes travelled to the mouth of a cave "Run!" He yelled as he saw hundreds of Wight's run out of it screeching.

"Too the centre of the lake!" He yelled over the storm and the screeching Wight's, he turned his head once in awhile as he ran to see how far the dead were behind them, he cursed silently to him self as he saw a few of the Wildlings trip over and be quickly torn apart, the centre of the island didn't seem to be getting any nearer.

As Jon ran he looked at the frozen lake under him, it was creaking even worse now, he blinked as he saw what seemed to be a green glow coming from under the thick ice, he wondered if this was some form of magic from the Knight King.

Suddenly his feet were touching air, he fell forward his hand's desperately clutching at the now broken thick ice, he heard screeching and shouts.

He turned his head and looked at the dead, many were falling threw the now massive hole and in to the bright green whirlpool, he saw a White Walker clinging to the broken ice, Jon almost smirked at the look of absolute shock on the Walkers face, he then looked at his group most were clinging to the broken ice and struggling to pull themselves up, Jon tried to pull him self up as well yet he couldn't, he felt him self slipping, though it was not the ice that was making him slip, his legs felt as though something was pulling him in, he looked down at his legs but saw nothing but the massive bright green whirlpool.

His eyes widened as he hung on to the very edge of the broken ice his finger tips tried to dig themselves into the ice, his hand shook with the strain his eyes went over to Tormund and the Hound the two tall men were straining to pull themselves up, but they like him were tittering on the edge.

He cast a glance at the White who also was struggling to pull it's self up but failing.

Jon squeezed his eyes closed as he felt the tugging get worse he strained to pull him self up, then the ice gave way and Jon along with every one who was hanging on the living and the dead alike fell In to the bright green whirlpool.

 **The Ocean Road, a couple of weeks journey to High Garden.**

The army marched, Jaime felt bad about abandoning Casterly Rock but the crown needed the wealth of the Reach as well as the food, he knew that this would weaken House Lannister, their Bannermen were already grumbling that they had to give up the majority of their troops leaving them with the too young to fight and those who were crippled in the War of the Five Kings, but the only Lannister's that mattered was him and Cersei, that's what he told himself any way.

He had been surprised when Cersei told him that their Little Brother was now advising the Targaryen girl, she had rubbed in the fact that he had freed Tyrion and that he had killed their Father just as he had killed their Mother and would now kill them and destroy their House.

Though if Jaime was honest with himself, Cersei had done a pretty good job of destroying their House, after she had their Uncle Kevan killed when she blew up the Sept of Baelor, though Cersei of course told every one that it had been the Sparrows who had blown it up, the majority of the Bannermen of House Lannister knew the truth.

Lord Crakehall, had looked at Jamie and condemned Cersei calling her a coward, her Brother may have killed their Father but at least the Dwarf had, had the guts to look his Father in the eye when he killed him and he didn't kill thousands of people by leaving a candle to burn down.

Jaime couldn't argue with that, he had thought long and hard about what Tyrion had done, he knew deep in his heart that their Father would have taken any excuse to kill Tyrion, and he had taken it with both hands, all that mattered to Tywin more then anything was his legacy, he loathed the very idea of being remembered like his Father, Tywin saw his children as disappointments all, Jaime because he refused to be Tywin's heir to Casterly Rock and leave the Kings Guard, Cersei because she had only born three children and had, had no control of Robert Baratheon and had refused to remarry and continued to breed and increase House Lannister's power and legacy and finally Tyrion he was a Dwarf a huge embarrassment to Tywin, as well as being held responsible for his wife's Joanna's death, being a whore monger as well as a drinker and finally not getting a Son in Sansa Starks belly.

When ever Jaime seemed to waver, Cersei would bring up the fact that he had freed Tyrion and that act had gotten not just their Father killed but had caused Mycelia's death as well as Tommen's death, because if their Father had still been alive then no one would have dared touch her children.

Cersei once again laying the blame at Tyrion's feet even for her own acts, if she had not slept with Lancel and caused further damaged to his wound during the Battle of Blackwater, if she hadn't given the High Sparrow the power in the first place maybe none of this would have happened, if she hadn't picked Gregor Clegane to be her champion, if she hadn't convinced her self that Tyrion had killed Joffrey, none of this would have happened.

He sighed deeply, the army had stopped for the night the men were setting up camp, men were building fires and putting up tents, he frowned as he felt a vibration, at first he thought it was the carts but the vibration turned in to a loud rumble, suddenly Jamie along with half the Lannister army fell threw a massive green whirlpool that had suddenly appeared in the ground, horse's screamed as they fell followed by their riders as suddenly as it had appeared the whirlpool vanished leaving a massive hole and a stunned army.

 **The Narrow Sea a week away from Dragonstone.**

The Blackwind cut threw the water, Yara Greyjoy stood at the bow of her ship besides her stood Tyrion Lannister, he had come aboard a few hours before to negotiate the distribution of supplies among the massive fleet, she had been a little surprised that he wished to do it now rather then in the morning, he smirked up at her, before he spoke "Her Grace and Missandei along with a few of the Dothraki women are indulging in a pampering, I left when the giggling started, it is quite disconcerting to hear the Queen giggle like the young woman she is" He said with a grin Yara grinned back at him she had been invited but she had told Daenerys that as an Ironborn she would not know what to do and would fill out of place.

Tyrion frowned "What's that?" He asked Yara listened she could hear a faint roaring sound she looked out across the smooth sea, she saw nothing "Whirlpool!" Yelled an Ironborn from the crows nest, Yara looked up at the man "Where abound" She yelled up at him "Dead ahead Captain!" He yelled back Yara looked ahead of her ship and saw nothing "Fuck me!" Gasped Tyrion, Yara looked at him and saw that he was looking over the bow of the ship, she wondered why his face looked green, she went over to him and looked at what he was staring at, her eyes went wide right in front of the ship was the biggest whirlpool she had ever seen, she could not explain why it was bright green.

"To Starboard! Turn her to Starboard!" Yara yelled over the roaring whirlpool she looked at the wheel of her ship, she saw her man turning the wheel as fast as was possible yet the ship was not moving other then towards the massive whirlpool, she looked up at the rigging she saw her men trying to take down sails and raise others but there was no wind, the Blackwind jerked as the bow dipped over the edge of the whirlpool Yara and Tyrion stumbled both looked in horror as the ship began dipping even more "We need to get to the Stern!" She yelled Tyrion nodded as he struggled to his feet.

Daenerys giggled as one of the Dothraki women finished telling a tale of a time when her man had been bitten in the arse by a foul tempered mule.

Suddenly she heard a sound she thought it was thunder, the door to her cabin opened she looked up at Grey Worm "My Queen! Something is in the water" He said Daenerys stood and followed him out.

Daenerys gasped at the sight that greeted her the Blackwind was standing almost up right in the water, a massive green whirlpool holding it in place.

She could see the Ironborn had managed to get ropes attached to the Stern of the ship and where trying to tow the ship away but even Daenerys knew that ships like the Ironborn had needed the wind.

Other then a very faint breeze there was not enough to move the ship's back wards.

Daenerys could see the crew of the Blackwind holding on to the guard rail at the Stern her eyes caught sight of her Hand, he was holding Yara Greyjoy up ageist him, she could see blood trickling down the side of her face, the Ironborn would be Queen was ether unconscious or was stunned, she gasped as she saw a few of the men climbed on to the very back of the ship and jump off, she flinched when a few of the men hit the Hull or even the massive Rudder on their way down, she saw a few men hit the water with out striking the ship but she didn't see the men start swimming towards the other ships.

The ship groaned loudly and began to slide into the massive whirlpool.

Daenerys saw the ropes to the ship being cut, she wanted shout at them but she realised at once the ship's were not slowing the ships slide, and the ship would have pulled them in as well.

Still men jumped off the ship, she saw men loose their grips, fall and slam in to ether the masts or even the cabins door.

The ship groaned loudly as it slide further into the whirlpool then it seemed to stop then suddenly it slide all the way, Daenerys heard a roar she looked up she saw Viserion dive in after the doomed ship "VISERION!" She yelled as the smaller Dragon vanished into the whirlpool.

Then whirlpool vanished in a green flash, the sea once more as flat as a glass mirror, a few barrels and detritus that was normally on deck popped up as did a few bodies of the men who had hit the ship or water after they fell.

Daenerys stared at the water waiting for her child to explore out of the water, yet nothing more came out of the water.

Above her Drogon and Rhaegal, roared for their Brother.

 **Our World, Storybrooke.**

Mayor Regina Mills once the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forrest, had been shocked when she received word that two portals had opened up just out side town dumping a load of new comers in to a field.

She had assumed that it was a small group, she could only stare in horror as she saw what could only be described as an army fighting what looked like half rotten corpse's "Zombies really!" Grouched Emma Swan or had she taken her pirates name of Jones, Regina wasn't sure, she looked at the sheriff "So it seems, I have no idea where they came from, but I think we need to help them" She said as she looked at what was slowly becoming a slaughter for the army of the living.

"And how do we kill something that's dead?" Asked the now reformed pirate, Emma shrugged "When Cora raised the dead guys, I think we just cut them in to bits, though I don't think that actually stopped them for long" She said as she watched as the dead continued to slaughter the army "Fire seems to work" Said Regina as she saw a man with an eye patch swing a flaming sword and set several on fire, the zombies fell to the ground withering before they stilled Emma shrugged and began lobbing fire at the zombies as did Regina.

Regina was half tempted to call Rumple, but at that moment she was throwing as much fire as she could, at that moment she wanted to know where these guys came from, she heard the a gun going off as Hook fired a hand gun at them it slowed them down but didn't stop them for long.

She heard a whoosh of an arrow and saw a arrow slammed into a zombies head "Regina!, Where did these things come from!" Yelled Snow as she fire another arrow, beside her stood Charming holding a sword.

Regina shook her head as she lobbed more fire towards the zombies "The hell if I know!" She shouted.

 **Meanwhile at the Storybrooke harbour.**

Doctor Hopper or Jiminy Cricket as he was called in the Enchanted Forrest was walking along the harbour with Pongo, when he suddenly heard a rumble he frowned as the rumble got louder he was forced to close his eyes when a almost blinding flash of bright green light filled his vision.

He turned to see where the flash came from, he gasped as a portal opened in the harbour, his eyes went wide when a ship shot up it hung in the air for a moment before the whole ship fell forward and slammed in to the water causing massive waves as it rocked side to side violently, if that was shocking enough but moments before the portal closed something else came out.

Jiminy stared as a large Dragon landed on the dock, it let out a roar.

The newly arrived ship had now settled in the water, and the crew pulled the ship into the dock, the Dragon continued to roar, Jiminy jumped when a harpoon was thrown at the massive creature, Jiminy opened his mouth to tell the scared men not to attack the Dragon but the words stuck in his throats as the Dragon opened its mouth and belched fire and set fire to the men as well as a few of the buildings.

Jiminy stared in horror as the Dragon seemed to start panicking and was blasting at every thing.

It was then that Jiminy thought he saw a small boy tug out the harpoon that was embedded in the Dragons neck, the Dragon turned and roared in pain as the harpoon was pulled out,

More harpoons were thrown by the terrified men who had survived the first blast, he jumped when a man was hit with an arrow.

Jiminy looked to see where the arrow had come from, he could see some very rough people who looked a little worse for ware, where now aiming arrows at the harpoon welding men.

His eyes went back to the Dragon, his eyes went wide as the small boy climbed on to the Dragon's back, a few moments later the Dragon began to run forward it's large wings flapping, for a second it reminded Jiminy of geese running to take off.

Soon the Dragon took off, and headed into town.

 **Outside Storybrooke twenty minutes earlier.**

Two massive bright green portals opened, thousands were dumped out, among them Jon Snow the newly crowned King of the North.

Jon looked up at once, he could see not just the White Walker but a few hundred of the Wight's the fall had stunned them for a moment, he looked around they were all in a field yet he could see no snow, he then heard more voices, he turned his brown eyes went wide as he saw Lannister soldiers, they looked as stunned as he as his men did.

He caught sight of Jaime Lannister, he had meet the King-slayer before he left for The Wall seven years before, he hadn't seen much of his smaller Brother in the arrogant knight other then the arrogance, but in time Jon had come to see that the little Lords arrogance was his armour ageist the harshness of the world, Lord Tyrion had counselled him and his words had saved his life and made his life a little bearable, it had also gotten him new friends Samwell Tarly amongst them.

Jaime shook his head, he looked around him his eyes caught sight of Eddard Starks bastard, he frowned he managed to get up he stormed towards the Northern bastard.

"What Northern magic is this!, Where are we!" He demanded as he grabbed hold of Jon Snow, after a brief struggle the bastard looked up at him "I don't know where we are! But we need to fight together!" He shouted, Jaime looked at him with an disbelieving looked "Do we now!" He yelled back, Jon nodded "Yes! We need to fight them!" He shouted pointing off to the side, Jaime followed what he was pointing at, he saw the dead his eyes went wide at the sight.

 **A few minutes early on the Blackwind.**

Everyone was fell hard on to the deck when she slammed back into the water, Tyrion grunted as Yara landed on top of his already bruised if not broken ribs, a barrel had hit him and Yara as they had struggled to climb the ship as she dipped into the whirlpool luckily the barrel had been a small one so it had not sent them falling in to the whirlpool, though the striking barrel had caught him in the side the heavy ropes that had been on the small barrel had struck Yara in the head stunning her, Tyrion had held the stunned Ironborn woman as he tried to drag them both up the tilting ship.

He managed to grab hold of the guard rail just before the ship jerked and his legs were suddenly hanging as the ship was standing on her bow, all around him he could see the Ironborn hanging as he was, he strained as Yara's longer body pulled his down, his hand tried to desperately hold on to her, he cried out as his battered ribs were pulled.

Yara came too, her eyes went wide as she saw the bright green whirlpool at the bow of her ship, she looked up to see who was holding her, she blinked as she could see it was the Lannister Lord who was holding her she could see the strain on his scared face as he held on to the guard rail with one hand and was straining to hold them both up above the spinning raging whirlpool.

Yara at once reached up and grabbed hold of the rail, she now hung in front of him she gave him a nod of thanks, he returned the nod with a grimace as he took hold of the rail with his now freed hand.

The ship jerked once more as she finally dipped enough to send her in to the whirlpool, Yara was impressed with the Greenlander as he stared at the whirlpool instead of screwing his eyes closed as they slide in the Drowned Gods watery hall, Yara hoped that the Drowned God would find a place for the brave little Lord who had saved her life.

They both looked up as Viserion roared as he dived in after them, they could hear the roar of the golden Dragon over the roar of the whirlpool, they seemed to fall threw the whirlpool for an eternity when suddenly the whirlpool opened up, and the Blackwind shot up to the surface and hung there for a few moments before the bow slammed in to the water, sending everyone into the deck.

Yara got to get feet, she looked at her ship it was a mess her eyes landed on a port that hadn't been there before the whirlpool "Take us to the dock!, Secure the ship!" She yelled, her crew at once ran to carry out her orders, she looked at the port it didn't look like Lannisport, Old town, Kings-Landing or even White harbour, it didn't seem to be a big port ether, she could see the Golden Dragon had landed on the dock, and roared Yara could see some men holding harpoons.

The Blackwind was moved into the port, ropes secured the ship, Yara was surprised when Tyrion scrambled down one the lines, and ran over to the now wounded Dragon, she had to admit that not many men would have the balls to approach, a wounded, angry, fire belching Dragon.

She yelled at her crew to prepare arrows as she saw more men preparing to throw more harpoons at the Dragon, one crewman fired an arrow and caught one man in the shoulder.

She watched as Tyrion managed to remove the harpoon from the Dragons neck, her breath caught in her throat as the massive creature turned and for a moment she thought the golden Dragon would roast the little Lord but the Dragon just roared at him for a long time, before the Dragon seemed to see who had removed the harpoon.

Slowly the little Lord reached out and touched the snout of the Dragon, the Dragon seemed to go cross eyed as he looked at the little man, which Yara would normally have found it hilarious had it not been such a serious situation.

She saw more men approaching with more harpoons, she blinked in shock as Tyrion climbed up the Dragons wing and sat on the Dragons back, after a few moments the Dragon began to run forwards his wings rising up and down as his large feet moved forward the odd stone ground cracking under his heavy foot falls, after a couple of yards the Dragon launched his self into the air and flew towards the town.

 **Golds pawn shop.**

Belle smiled as she watched Rumpelstiltskin sing a lullaby to their once more baby Son Gideon, his little brown eyes watched in happy fascination at the bright coloured balls of light that floated above his head, once in a while one of the soft glowing balls would lower and Gideon would reach out and brush his hand ageist the ball, the ball would vibrate and make a sound which caused Gideon too explode in to gales of laughter, before he buried his face into his Father's neck.

Belle jumped as the whole town seemed to vibrate, she looked at her husband who was frowning as he looked up at the ceiling, Gideon for a moment was distracted before once more a glowing ball floated in front of him regaining his attention.

"What's that!?" She gasped as walked over to Rumple, Rumple shook his head "I don't know sweetheart" He said suddenly a large shadow went over the window of the pawn shop, a roar rattled the window.

Belle reached up and soothed Gideon as the roar had startled him, he whimpered "Is that a Dragon?" She asked as Rumple smoothly handed their scared Son to her "I think so, I best see what's going, before the heroes come storming in and making demands" He said with a sigh.

Belle smiled softly at her husband in the last few years she had witnessed that the 'heroes' were some what hypocritical in their attitudes, anyone who was not direct family or of noble birth was not given second chances, she was reminded of this every time she thought of his treatment by the heroes during his imprisonment by Zelena, what she found most annoying was the Charming's forgave the now former witch for trying to use their Son as a way to change the past, yet they don't seem to be willing to forgive Rumple for wanting to remove the darkness that had been consuming his heart, yet they forgave their own Daughter who had become the Dark One and cursed the people of Camelot to Storybrooke.

As well as turning Hook into a Dark One just to prevent the man from dying and they forgave Hook after he killed Merlin, yet they didn't seem to willing to help Rumple when Emma had captured him when he was powerless, Belle had been shocked by their near brutal attitude that their priority was Emma Swan and Rumple was collateral damage, nor did they seem to be inclined to try and save their Son after he had been captured and tortured by Rumples own Mother for twenty eight years in the dark realm, claiming that he was going after Emma so that made him the enemy, no second chances, she had been horrified when Snow had even claimed that they had been looking for a good Mother, Daughter bonding experience and killing Belle and Rumples Son seemed to be what they were looking for.

To Belle it seemed they only seemed to wish to trust Rumple after Emma saw that Rumple had in fact been born to be a savour, but his Mother who at the time had not been not a fairy, had been told that a great darkness born in the same winter would be slain by her Son but that he too would in turn be slain by the darkness as well, so determined to save her Son she had become a fairy and went in search for the child that would become the great darkness marked by a crescent moon on their wrist, after failing to find this child Fiona had decided to create a curse to end all curses 'the Dark curse' but Rumple's fairy God mother had interfered which in angered Fiona after Tiger Lilly has fired at her wrist to prevent her for using any of the ingredients gathered.

Fiona had plunged her hand in to Tiger Lilly's chest and tore out her heart, this single act changed her into the dark fairy, it had been then that Tiger Lilly saw the burn mark on her wrist a crescent moon, a few moments later Reul Ghorm arrived.

Fiona pleaded to save her Son, Tiger Lilly had offered the shears of destiny to sever her destiny to be the great darkness, but Fiona not willing to give up her power had instead severed Rumple's destiny to be the savour, and leaving him to a life of misery with a Father that blamed for Fiona's disappearance, and of said Father abandoning him seven years later so he could have youth and power, the only kind act Malcolm had ever done was ensuring that Rumple was at least looked after by two kind spinsters who taught him their trade.

Belle stroked Rumples arm "Be careful" She said softly Rumple smiled down at her, he rested his forehead ageist hers "I'll be careful, I promise" He said, for a moment they stood enjoying each others touch before he pulled away "Look after of your Mother, Gideon" Said Rumple with a smile, Belle took Gideon's wrist and waved it "Say bye, bye Papa" She said Gideon showed his pink gums "Papa, Papa!" He shouted happily he waved his arm about Belle smiled at her Son, Rumple smiled before he stepped back and vanished in a puff of purple and red smoke "Ohhhh!" Gasped Gideon his dark eyes wide Belle chuckled as Gideon seemed to strain to copy his Father but all he managed to do was fill his diaper, she continued to chuckle as she carried Gideon in to the back room, a laugh not to dissimilar from a certain Dark One floated out of the back room as the glowing balls continued to tickle Gideon before floating back above his head.

 **Outside Storybrooke.**

Regina continued to throw fire balls at the dead that just kept coming, her eyes drifted over to Emma who had gotten hold of a sword and was alternating between throwing fire and cutting with the sword, her husband was not far off slashing with a sword that he found and was hitting the dead with the butt of his now empty gun.

"Look out!" Called someone Regina spun around her eyes went wide as she saw a jawless corpse, it run at her with a rusty sword, suddenly the corpse was cut in two, Regina looked at who had saved her, she found her self looking at a tall golden haired man who had Lions on his armour, she nodded in thanks, he gave a smile before he dived back in to the battle.

"Need some help dearie?" A voice suddenly sounded, Regina swallowed a scream she spun around and glared at her old mentor, he smirked at her, looking completely out of place in the middle of a battle field, she had never wished to set the imp on fire and it cause a little damage to him as much she did at that moment.

"It would be nice Rumple, fire seems to work best" She said as she lobbed a fire ball at a group of zombies that were running towards Snow and Charming.

The Dark One nodded as he looked at the attacking dead "Oh I think something is on its way to help, it just flew over the town and should be hear any moment" He said Regina looked at him she noticed his hair was growing out and was actually quite shaggy now.

Jamie swung his sword, the dead just kept coming his men were being slaughtered, he saw that Bronn had managed to get a few of the archers together and had them firing flaming arrows into the dead.

He was a little surprised when he saw two women wearing strange clothes throwing fire balls at the dead, he noticed another woman turn up with a bow and a quiver of arrows along with a man who held a sword, his eyes travelled over to the two women who wielded flames from their hands, he noticed that the blond woman had gotten her hands on a sword and was now swinging it, he almost flinched at her style it was obvious though the woman had skill, she was not trained in swordsmanship, the man besides her seemed to fight like a Ironborn and could probably pass as one of the more bettered dressed Ironborn's.

His eyes travelled over to the woman whom he had saved, standing besides her stood an older man dressed most strangely, he saw a Wight ran out the pair, Jaime opened his mouth to warn them when the older man simple flicked his wrist and a dozen of the dead exploded.

But suddenly he heard a high pitched roar, he turned to see what was making the noise, he gasped as he saw a golden Dragon fly low it's massive wings gliding threw the air, it opened its mouth, a great wave of fire poured out of its maw, Jaime stared as the Dragon flew over the dead, a column of fire cutting threw the them.

The Dragon rose up before it flew low again and once again belched fire, cutting a great swath threw the dead.

The Dragon flew past, Jaime saw the White Walker it walked towards him it's weapon raised, Jaime raised his own weapon, the weapons clashed, after a brief battle Jaime slashed the Walker, causing it to explode.

The dead dropped, the battle was over, they had won "Oh bugger wish you'd waited!" Groused Bronn, Jaime looked at the Sell Sword "Why?" He asked Bronn pointed Jaime looked at what he was pointing at.

His eyes went wide with horror as he saw the Dragon was once more flying low and was gliding over the near by lake causing a wake in its passing he saw its mouth open and a bright glow appear at the end of its throat "Take cover!" He yelled.

Men dived out the way as fire belched for the Dragon incinerating everything in its path.

Emma stared in amazement as the Dragon glided over the battle field and belched intense flames, she saw men dive out the way as the column of fire streaked across the field.

Every one watched as the large golden Dragon flew up then began to turn, it was then Emma saw a small boy on the Dragons back, the boy was hidden from view once again as the Dragon began another strafing run.

Emma's eyes went wide as the Dragon started headed straight for her and the others, Emma was staring at the fast approaching Dragon, she heard her Mother draw on her bow though what would an arrow do to such a creature other then piss it right off.

Besides her stood one of the new comers, he was staring at the fast approaching Dragon, she knew there was no way to avoid the Dragons fire though she suspected that Regina and Gold hopefully would magic them away from its path, Emma had never really teleported herself let alone other people she would most likely leave half of some one behind.

The Dragon was close now, suddenly it gave a great flap of its great wings and stopped, it hung in the air hovering it's wings flapping, at first Emma thought that maybe Regina or Gold was holding it in place yet she didn't feel any magic, the Dragon stopped its self or the small boy on its back must have stopped it.

Emma's eyes went even wider as the massive Dragon landed the ground vibrated, Emma continued to stare as the Dragon slowly approached them.

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her Mother pulled back on the bow, ready to fire "Mom!' Called Emma she shook her head, though she preferred to fight even she knew if her Mother fired the arrow Regina or Gold would most likely would get every one out the way when the dragon decided to barbeque them all.

The Dragon continued to approach, suddenly it stopped a foot away from one of the new comers, she looked at him he was young in his early to mid twenty's his eyes and hair dark, she noticed that he along with those who stood near him were all wearing furs as though where they had come from was in the middle of a pretty rough winter.

The Dragon stood in front of the young man and stared, Emma jumped when the Dragon opened its mouth and roared at the young man showing him it's mouth full of teeth.

Emma could see the young man was scared yet he stood there looking at the Dragon, the Dragon lowered it's head, it's large snout inches away from the young man, it's nostrils twitching as it sniffed him.

Emma gaped as the young man pulled off a leather glove, and almost hesitantly placed the hand on the Dragons snout, the hand rested there for a few moments, Emma could see that the young man was terrified, the Dragon started making odd noises at the young man.

"Viserion likes you Bastard!" Called a man's voice, Emma looked to where the voice was coming from but could see no one, the Dragon lowered it's head further.

Emma blinked a few times, seating on the back of the Dragon wasn't in fact a small boy, it was in fact a little person with a thick golden beard.

The young man looked up at the little person who had called down to him, he blinked a few times then grinned quite handsomely up at him "He's a gorgeous beast Dwarf!" He yelled back.

The little person or Dwarf grinned back before the Dragon folded his wing so that he could climb down.

The Dwarf waddled over to him "His Mother would not call him a beast he along with his two Brothers are her children" He said the two men looked at each other.

"Is she here with her children?" He asked the Dwarf shook his head, he looked at the burning field of the dead "No, she along with them and our rather impressive fleet are still in the Narrow Sea, I have no idea where we are, my self, Viserion and the crew of the Blackwind got dumped here after a massive green whirlpool opened and dragged us down" He said.

"Yourself?" He asked as he looked up at him, the young man gave a sigh "We where beyond the Wall on a frozen lake when sudden the same thing more or less happened, a great bright green whirlpool opened and dumped us here along with the dead and the White Walker" Answered the young man "I figure the same must be true for your Brother as well?" He said, the Dwarf nodded and looked over to the gathering remnants of the army.

Jaime could only stare at the golden Dragon, but what truly caught his attention was who was actual controlling it.

"I wouldn't get any bright ideas if I were you" Chimed in Bronn, as he looked at the Dragon, Jaime looked at him "He murdered my Father!" He said the Sell Sword looked back at him an raised an eyebrow "And would you have done anything to stop your oh so living Father from making your Brother a head shorter?, That old cunt wanted Tyrion dead from the day he was born, he had his wife raped by the guards just because he married a commoner, he knew that Tyrion hadn't killed that shit Joffrey but he took as the perfect opportunity to kill him and not be accused of kin slaying, at least when he killed him, he looked him in the eye when he did it, your Father was nothing but a hypocrite" Said Bronn as he continue to watch as Tyrion talked to the other men.

Jaime looked at him he was shocked that Tyrion had spoken of Tysha to Bronn, it still haunted him today what their Father had done to the innocent girl who had done nothing but fall in love with a Dwarf, the girl had not even known that Tyrion was a Lannister until after they were wed, Jaime still could not understand why their Father had done what he had done, after all Tyrion was never going to be married to the sort of woman their Father wanted him to marry, where had been the harm, no one had known, but Tywin could not abide any type of scandal and had come down hard on Tyrion, punishing him for daring to marry for love, for daring to marry a common girl who brought no power to House Lannister and no wealth, Tywin decide to teach Tyrion a lesson, a lesson that turned his Brother into a whoremonger and a drinker, it had changed Tyrion.

"What do you mean Father was a hypocrite?" He asked Bronn looked at him "Your Sister told me and some of the lads to get rid of something" He said Jaime looked at him "What did you to get rid of?" He asked Bronn looked at him again he blinked a few times before he answered "She told us to get rid of Shae's body" He said Jaime blinked "What!?" He gasped blinking a few more times Bronn nodded "Shae, the whore who betrayed Tyrion after he took care of her nearly two years, she was in your Father's bed, and looked like she'd been there awhile, he was fucking her, the man was a bloody hypocrite, he condemned your Brother for whoring yet he turns around and fucks the whore that his own Son fucked!" He said.

Jaime was stunned "Maybe she was trying to free Tyrion?" He said grasping at straws Bronn raised an eyebrow "Yeah then why did your Brother throttle her with a gold chain hmm, I saw blood under her nails from where she clawed at someone and it weren't your Father, and why would she save Tyrion, she now had Tywin a very powerful man where as Tyrion had no power, Shae may have loved Tyrion despite everything but she loved the good life more she wasn't going to get that any more from Tyrion" He said as he looked back at the still talking men.

Jaime was stunned, Cersei had not told him this, only that Tyrion had killed their Father, she never mentioned Shae once, no doubt she fully intended to make sure that there could be no question of Tyrion's guilt, a plan started to form in his mind, he would need Bronn's help as well as Tyrion's but if his plan worked Tyrion could come home and help fix the realms after all he was the smarter of the two Brothers, Jaime had his sword while his Brother had his mind, Jaime knew despite everything Cersei was not fit to rule, she had proven that, when she killed thousands of people among them the Warden of the South, his Son and Daughter as well as their own Uncle, who had proven not to be as submissive as Cersei thought he was, after all Uncle Kevan has been by their Fathers side for forty years offering counsel and carrying out instructions, the man had been smart he knew when to argue with their Father and when not too, something Cersei never it seemed to have learned but Tyrion and he had learned.

"Oh I've seen that look before, your Brother had the same look when he got the idea for stuffing the hold of the ship with Wildfire and told me I was going to fire a flaming arrow at it" Said Bronn with a smirk.

Jaime smirked back "I may have a plan to bring Tyrion home, and fix the mess Cersei has caused" He said Bronn raised an eyebrow "As long as it doesn't involve me killing him in front of his pet Dragon, then that's okay" He said as he stuck his thumbs threw his sword belt.

 **End of Chapter one.**

 **What is Jaime's plan?, What will the Storybrookers do with a Lannister army, a bunch of Northerners, a crew of Ironborn and a very large Dragon plus a very smart Dwarf and what are they going to do with all the dead, dead bodies.**

 **Please review I'll try and keep this down to two or three chapters, I'm thinking maybe having a romance between Jaime and Regina what do you think, also maybe something between Tyrion and Yara there's not many fics about these two, I'll post the next chapter in the next few days as well as start posting my next few stories I'll up date Roar and Fire in a few weeks, I'm trying to figure out what happens next, I'm also about to start re-watching Stargate Atlantis so that I get McKay just right for Littlest Lion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Realm**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Storybrooke.**

Regina Mills sighed deeply, the ground was covered with dead men both fresh and the not so fresh, then after they had dealt with the dead, they had to deal with the thousand plus new comers as well as a large Dragon.

Her eyes drifted over to the tall blond haired man who was standing off to the side talking to a lanky dark haired man, she had to admit that she found the man quite handsome, she shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts that were forming in her head.

She blinked as she saw the golden haired man walk towards the Dwarf, Regina noticed that the Dwarf looked relived to see the taller man but also concerned.

"You always wanted a Dragon and it's not even your Name day" Chuckled the tall man the Dwarf looked up at him, he gave a shrug "Sadly he's not mine, he just let me ride him" He said the two men stood there not talking for awhile before the taller one spoke "You killed Father!" He blurted out, Snow White gasped her eyes wide horrified that any one could willing kill their Father "He was going to have me executed!, He knew I hadn't killed Joffrey but he was going to have me executed any way!, He wasn't going to have me executed for Joffrey's murder he was going to have me executed for what I am! A monster sent to punish him!" He said loudly his voice breaking the two men looked at each other.

The taller man took a deep breath, he realised it before he spoke "You were right though Father got everything he wanted, you finale dead, me as his heir" He said he sighed deeply for a long time the two men just looked at each other, Regina figured you didn't need magic to know things were tense between the two men, she jumped as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said not even bothering to check caller id, she listened to as it turned out to be Doctor Hopper "The Marina's is what!?" She almost yelled she looked at her extended family, her dark eye brows raised "The Marina's on fire, and there seems to be some pirate types are threatening with bows and arrows" She said as she repeated what Doctor Hopper was telling her.

"Is the fire department on its way?" She asked she nodded as Hopper answered "Try and keep the pirates or what ever they are there, I'll there as soon as possible" She said she nodded as Hopper pleaded with her to hurry as several men had already been shot with arrows, after she reassured the former cricket that she would be there as soon as possible she hung up.

"Pirate types?" Asked Emma her eye brows rising, Regina nodded "It seems they portaled in with the Dragon, though they don't seem to have guns just bows, arrows and swords" She said "And it's seems some of the Marina's workers decided to play hero and started throwing harpoons at the Dragon, and let's just say that the Dragon didn't like it a few men were killed" Said Regina with a sigh.

"I'd best get to the Marina then" Said Rumple, Regina looked at him an eyebrow raised "Dragon fire is a lot harder to put out then your normal fire, also I own much of the Marina" He said with a shrug with that red and purple smoke whirled around him and he vanished.

Regina sighed and looked back at the two men, she almost jumped as the taller man fell to his knees and pulled the smaller man in to a tight hung he kissed the smaller man's check and rubbed his hair, Regina looked at Snow she almost rolled her eyes as the fairest of all but seemed to melt at the sight.

After a few moments the two men pulled apart, Regina could hear the Dwarf mumble sorry, Mycelia and Tommen the taller man nodded "Mom!" Called Henry, Regina should have known that Henry would find his way towards the battle she turned and looked at her son his eyes wide as he saw the golden Dragon watching the Dwarf and tall man talk quietly "Henry you shouldn't be here!" Said Snow rightly thinking that a field of dead bodies was not a good place for a teenager, even one that was one that was the new author.

Henry shot Snow a grin that Regina was sure he got from his darker side of the family.

"I'm the author Granma, I have to see this" He said he stood next to Regina, his dark eyes went wide as the golden Dragon turned around slowly and looked at Henry, the Dragon lowered his head his nostrils opened and closed as he inhaled Henry's scent, his hair blew about as the Dragons breath washed over him.

"For Camelot!" Yelled a voice every one turned Regina groaned as one of the more stubborn Knights from Camelot rode forward on the back of a horse behind him a few of his followers, no one had noticed the charging Knight, the lance held low even the Dragon was surprised he just looked at the Knight, the air echoed with the Dragons roar as the lance tore into his shoulder.

The other Knights were about to charge, when they were suddenly hit by horsemen blocking their path.

"Stand aside the beast is my quarry!" Shouted the Knight as he drew his sword so did the few men still with him.

Regina was about to demand that the idiots leave and go back to the Camelot camp, the fighting was becoming intense and the men in red and gold were not holding any thing back the fighting was becoming almost brutal.

She closed her mouth as she saw the Dwarf run over to Dragon the lance broken in half she watched as the small man tugged at the broken shaft, the Dragon roared in pain.

"If you want the Dragon Ser, you will have to go threw me" Said the taller man as he drew his blade as did the dark haired lanky man besides him as did several other men.

The Knight laughed "I am a Knight of Camelot!" He said as though that would convince the taller man not to fight him.

The taller man looked at him, Regina almost laughed out loud as the man shook his head "Sorry never heard of it, I'm a Knight of the King's Guard if that helps any" He said.

The Camelot Knight for a moment looked stunned that he had never heard of Camelot before, he shook his head "You challenge me Sir!" He yelled as he levelled his sword at the taller man, the taller man gave a shrug "If you want the Dragon then yes I'm challenging you" He said as he levelled his own sword.

Regina swallowed a laugh the look on the man's face was near priceless, he was not expecting anyone to challenge him for the Dragon, she looked at Snow and Charming as a new battle began, off to the side the Dragon still roared in pain as the lance was tugged at by the Dwarf, men and horse's screamed as the battle raged.

Emma was torn who to stop fighting, the new guys fighting the Knights from Camelot or the duel between several Knights from Camelot as well as at least one Knight from some other land.

It was everything she could do to stop Henry from running over to help the Dwarf, the Dragon was starting to belch fire.

She heard a ring of steel ageist steel she turned and saw the duel between the Knights of Camelot and the new comers grow increasingly violent.

Charming took a step forward to break up the fight, he stopped as the dark haired lanky man slashed the back of the Knights legs forcing him to the ground, Snow covered her mouth in horror as the lanky man thrust his sword down threw his opponents collar and then pulled it out blood poured out of the now open wound, the man fell forward and died with in moments.

A second Knight ran forward supposedly to avenge his dead comrade but he didn't get very far as a dagger was thrown at his throat, causing him to fall to the ground choking on his blood.

Regina was about to use magic to separate the fighters when a horse came charging by a lance lowered, Regina blinked in shock as the Dragon spun around slamming it's tail in to the horse, the horse screamed as it flew threw the air the Knight on the horse landed heavy he stood and withdrew his blade and began to run towards the Dragon his sword raised, he came a halt and blinked standing between him and the Dragon stood the Dwarf he had some how found a battle axe and was now holding it, ready to attack.

"Stand aside little man" He sneered the Dwarf shook his head "You will have to kill me first" He said as he raised the axe higher.

The Knight laughed "If you insist, Die!" He yelled as he began to charge forward suddenly the Dwarf dodged out of the way, the Knight looked surprised he turned his head to look at the Dwarf his eyes went wide when the Dwarf slammed the axe in to his foot, the Knight screamed and fell to the ground, threw wide pain filled eyes he watched as the axe came down this time severing his head from his shoulders.

After that the Dwarf went back to the Dragon, after a few more tugs the broken lance was pulled out.

The Dragon was well and truly pissed off.

Jaime had to admit he was rather enjoying himself, the Knight was a decent enough fighter but was hardly the best he'd ever fought, he cast a glance at his Brother, a little shocked when he took an axe to a man's foot then presided to cut the man's head off.

The Knight swung at him "The beast is mine Sir! you will not deny me the prize!" He yelled a shadow fell over them both, Jaime looked up his green eyes wide as above them stood a very anger Dragon.

Jaime had more sense it seemed then the other Knight though, Jaime quickly stepped back as quickly as he could and to get as far away as possible.

For a long time the Dragon just glared down at the Knight, the Knight smirked up at the Dragon "Face you death beast!" He yelled as he raised his sword, the Dragon showed his many sharp teeth suddenly the Dragon's mouth came down and clamped around the Knight and picked him up and began to violent shake him after a few violent shakes the Knight was torn in half.

The fighting stopped then, but the Dragon wasn't finished the men of Camelot ran but where soon caught by a blast of flames, men screamed.

Regina could only stare as men fell dead, consumed by Dragon fire.

The Dragon began to step forward, Regina noticed that the Dragon seemed to stumble the Dragon shook his head and roared again she could see him prepare to blast more fire at any one who got to close.

The Dwarf though seemed to sooth the Dragon, after a few moments the Dragon staggered and half collapsed onto the ground, he let out a near pitiful moan of pain.

It was then that Regina noticed several wounds as well as harpoons sticking out of the Dragon, no wonder he was pissed thought Regina she cautiously stepped forward.

"I can heal him" She said to the Dwarf who looked up at her with green eyes "You have skill in the healing arts My Lady?" He asked his hand softly stroking the Dragons neck Regina smiled down at the small man "I can heal with magic" She said the small man blinked she could see the unsure look cross his face she smiled down at him "It'll not hurt him, I promise it'll be quicker then letting him heal naturally" She said softly the small man petted the Dragon a few more times he then sighed and gave a nod.

Regina smiled and waved her hand over the Dragon, the harpoons pulled out with out effort, and the wounds vanished leaving no scars behind.

She saw the look of surprise on the small man's face, it was obvious that want ever Realm they come from magic was not something seen every day.

"It might be best if we make him a more manageable size, Storybrooke really doesn't have any where for him to stay safely and I'm sure the idiots from Camelot might try something again" She said the small man blinked again "More manageable size?" He asked Regina nodded "I promise it won't hurt him" She promised the small man chewed his lower lip he thought for a moment before he sighed deeply he then gave a nod.

Regina smiled and with another wave of her hand red smoke swirled around the Dragon soon the Dragon was covered in smoke after a few seconds the smoke cleared and the Dragon was gone.

The small man looked at her about to demand where the Dragon was when suddenly there was a high pitched sound the Dwarf looked down and gasped there at his feet was the Dragon that was now the size of a full grown house cat.

He looked back at Regina "Is this permanent?" He asked Regina shook her head "No, but hopefully I won't have to renew the spell, we'll have you back in your own Realm before then" She said the Dwarf nodded he bent down and picked up the Dragon and softly stroked his head Regina was sure the Dragon had a very confused look on his face as he decided to snuggle down in to short arms of the Dwarf, the Dragon yawned revealing needle sharp teeth and dozed off.

Regina sighed deeply, the field was littered with even more dead, she saw the wounded being led off to a camp that was now being set up, she pulled out her cell phone they were going to need medical help, she sighed again Doctor Whale was going to be a pain in the ass about this.

She looked over to Charming and Snow who seemed stunned by the violence of the battle's that they had just witnessed, which surprised Regina knowing the Realms most diabetes inducing couple had fought in battles before in the Enchanted Forrest though maybe not in the heart of a battle the violence that had occurred was no different then any battle fought in the Enchanted Forrest.

Half an hour later the new comers were shocked by the arrival of medical vehicles.

Doctor Whale or Doctor Victor Frankenstein was shocked by the sight he came up to, a field strewn with dead bodies some bodies looked years old, some were fresh.

He had been even more shocked when he saw wine being brought to the boil, he looked at Regina who gave a shrug.

While the wounded were being attending too, the dead now had to be dealt with Regina saw that the bodies were being strip of clothing and valuables it seemed these people had a very pragmatic attitude, those people were dead they didn't need clothes or valuables any more, where as they were alive and may have need of what ever the dead carried.

Regina saw the look of horror on Snows face as she saw the dead bodies put into two different piles the freshly dead and the long dead, the dark haired man wearing furs had said they had to burn the dead just in case any were faking being permanently dead, it sounded a little extreme, but considering that she had seen the dead fighting the living she could understand the concern.

After a few hours the two piles were completed, the men threw oil over the bodies, a few words were said and a man holding a flaming sword ignited the now flammable bodies, the bodies were quickly consumed by fire.

Regina decided to go to the Marina to meet the pirate types.

Once everything was settled with the new comers and a meeting was set up for the next day Regina left, she arrived at the Marina she could that the Marina looked fine, she figured Rumple must have repaired the fire damage though not healing the few men shot or burned.

She figured the men had been stupid to attack a Dragon what did the idiots think was going to happen?.

She sighed as she walked over to the group of what she had too admit looked like pirates but a hell of a lot tougher then Captain Guyliner.

Regina took a deep breath before she spoke "I'm Mayor Regina Mills welcome to Storybrooke" She greeted the group turned around a woman maybe in her late twenty's stepped forward as she looked as tough as the men whom she obviously commanded.

"Yara Greyjoy of House Greyjoy, Captain of the Blackwind, rightful Queen of the Ironborn" She said Regina blinked a few times before she spoke "Well in this town you can't swing a cat with out hitting a Queen or King, I my self was a Dowager Queen, my step daughter was Queen so don't expect us to start bowing any time soon" She said the younger woman blinked before she smirked.

"Of course not, so tell me Mayor Regina Mills where the fuck are we, did your magic's bring us here?" She asked Regina shook her head "No my magic didn't bring you here, there is only person here who has portal magic but he can't bring over a thousands people, a ship plus a Dragon from three different portals at once" She said Yara looked at her "Where is Lord Tyrion?" She asked Regina raised an eyebrow "Who?" Asked Regina, Yara grinned at her "He flew the Dragon" She offered Regina nodded "He's in a field just out town along with a small army who also portaled in" She said Yara frowned "What army, what banners do they have?" She asked for a moment Regina thought before she answered "I think I saw banners that had golden lions on red if that helps" Said Regina.

Yara frowned "Lannister's shit! How many!" She asked Regina sighed before she answered having no idea who Lannister's were "A thousand or so I think" She said Yara frowned she looked back at her ship Regina seemed to know what she was thinking "Your better off staying here this land is very different then the one you are used to, you'd not survive with out help" She said to the younger woman who now looked back at her frowning "And what guaranty do I have that the Lannister's wont attack us, there's a lot of bad blood between our Houses" She said Regina gave her smile "Right now they are too busy dealing with where they are right now to worry about you, I'd like to arrange a meeting tomorrow to discuss everything?" She said for a moment the younger woman frowned before she nodded "All right we'll come under peace banners to a place of your choosing tomorrow" She said Regina nodded "I'll come by tomorrow to take you there" Replied Regina, Yara gave a nod and indicated for her men to return to the ship.

 **That night in Storybrooke the Mills residence.**

"So what do we do with these guys who seem to be from a Realm that is possibly more medieval then the Enchanted Forrest" Asked Emma as she looked at her parents, Henry was in his room pouring over his Once Upon A Time book trying to figure where the 'Lannister's' and the 'Greyjoy's' came from.

"There's no room for them in town, they may have to stay where they are for the time being" Said her Father, her Mother nodded "Maybe we can ask them to hand their weapons over" She said Regina shook her head "I doubt they will agree to that, right now I say we let them get used to being here then try and figure a way to get them home" Said Regina as she sipped her coffee she resisted urge to roll her eyes when Snow thought something went ageist her idea of her near perfect life "But they don't need their weapons here, they have no enemy's here!" She said Regina sipped her coffee before she spoke "According to Yara the Captain of the ship and the rightful Queen of the Ironborn there's bad blood between her House and House Lannister, so I'm thinking they'd rather die then surrender their weapons" Said Regina she could see Snow working her self up, it made Regina wonder how long would Snow have ruled with that idealistic attitude, she may have been the Evil Queen but she at least knew that certain things were done to make the Kingdom run.

Snow never really saw her Father rule as she only knew him as the well loved King she never attended any meetings, so it was no surprise that when she finally became Queen her advisors were friends not people who had any kind of experience with governing, though Charming seemed to have at least some kind of idea what it took to rule a Kingdom but that was more common sense then anything else.

"I've arranged a meeting tomorrow, though my office might be a bit much for them, Granny's might be a bit much as well" She said for a moment no one spoke before Hook spoke "Maybe have the meeting take place out side, that might make 'em comfortable, it'll be open and they'll be able see all around" Said the former Pirate, Regina nodded agreeing with him.

Snow still looked worried, she was still shocked by the level of violence she had seen, though Emma seemed to have recovered well enough but Regina put that down to once being a Dark One.

 **Lannister/Northerners camp**

Jaime could only stare as his Brother held the cat sized Dragon in his arms, the Dragon seemed quite content to snuggle in to Tyrion's stunted arms and sleep, Jaime kept expecting to hear the Dragon start purring as Tyrion stroked the Dragon's neck frills.

He looked up when Jon Snow entered, the younger man looked tired "The men are settled, though a little anxious" He said as he excepted an offered wine and slumped into a chair.

"Is there something in particular that has them so anxious" Asked Tyrion as he laid the now sleeping Dragon on to a big pile of furs and old rags, Jon sighed deeply "The stars are not the same it has the Free Folk worried" He said as he sipped the wine.

"That's understandable I suppose, people who've spent their lives using the stars to get them from one place to the other beyond The Wall would be concerned that they don't recognise the stars and on top of that they are in an unknown land, is it going to be a problem?" Asked Tyrion as he looked at him.

Jon shrugged "No Tormund has them sorted for now but it might not last if one of them decides that it's all a Southerners trick to kill them all" He sighed deeply.

"What do you think of Lady Regina?" Asked Tyrion as he looked at both his Brother and Jon Snow.

The King of the North shrugged "I've not really meet her" Answered Jon as he sipped his wine, Tyrion looked at his Brother "A handsome woman, brave used to ruling I think" He said Tyrion raised an eyebrow "You noticed her?" Said Tyrion his tone teasing.

Jaime blushed slightly "I saved her from one of the dead" He mumbled Tyrion raised his other eyebrow "Shut up!" Grumbled Jaime as his ears turned pink Tyrion chuckled.

Bronn stepped in "What's wrong with him?" He asked as he poured himself some wine he then took a seat and stretched out his legs as he sipped his wine, Tyrion smirked at the Sell Sword "Oh he thinks the Lady Regina is a handsome and brave as well as used to ruling" He said with a chuckle Bronn grinned at the older Brother as he continued to turn pink as his little Brother continued to tease him, Bronn's smirk was making it worse.

"It doesn't mean a thing!" He insisted yet his near bright pink face seemed to contradict that, Bronn chuckled "Cersei will castrate you if you start dipping that cock of yours else where" Said Bronn with a chuckle "Or she might get The Mountain to do it or what ever that thing is" Said Bronn.

Jaime glared at the Sell Sword but the man just laughed enjoying him self too much.

Jon Snow sat there, a smile tugging at his lips as the two Southerners continued to tease the Commander of the Queen's Guard.

After a few minutes, Tyrion spared his Brother "Do the Free Folk have any idea where we are?" Asked Tyrion, Jon shook his head Tyrion sighed "What of Thoros of Myr, I saw the Lady Regina and the golden haired woman throwing fire balls at the dead, I know that the Red priests use fire to commune with their God" Said Tyrion.

Jon sighed deeply "Thoros is looking into his fire to find out where we are but so far he's found nothing" He answered Tyrion frowned deeply "Lady Regina has arranged a meeting tomorrow in town hopefully by then we may have some idea where we are" He said as he sipped his wine.

"What do you make of the horseless carriages that arrived to help attend to the wounded?" Asked Jaime, Tyrion shook his head "Maybe some form of magic" Answered Tyrion.

"When you flew did you see this town?" Asked Jaime after a few moments, Tyrion nodded "Yes it's about the same size as Winter Town maybe a little smaller, I saw no walls at all around the town, there is a tower in the centre of town, from the little I saw of the surrounding area they don't seem to grow their own crops but it might be the crop fields are further out" Said Tyrion.

Jon stood "I'd best get some rest for the meeting tomorrow" Said Jon he nodded to the Southerners and left.

Bronn stood and stretched "I'd better get some kip as well" He said before he gave the two brothers a lazy wave before he left.

Tyrion looked at his Brother and smirked "So you think Lady Regina is handsome?" Asked Tyrion, Jaime groaned knowing that his brother would not have forgotten what he had said.

 **Next day centre of town.**

The people of Storybrooke was used to odd things in their town so seeing several people dressed like they were from their own land didn't faze them at all.

Though why the three groups seems to be carrying banners no one really knew.

Regina looked at the three groups, the Dwarf or Lord Tyrion as he was called had suggested that there be a bowl of bread and salt presented at the meeting as a safety measure.

Regina had no idea what the bowls of bread and salt was for but had done as was suggested and had a table put in place with the bowls of bread and salt set on it.

For a few moments the three groups stood there looking at each other, until Tyrion nudged the taller man, who walked over to the table Regina raised an eyebrow as he picked up a bit of bread and a bit of salt and sprinkled it of the bread and ate it, once he was done the men with him stepped forward and did the same along with Tyrion, then the men wearing furs stepped forward and did the same thing.

After a moments of hesitation the Ironborn stepped forward and ate bread and salt as well.

Regina was confused and Tyrion seemed to see her confusion "An ancient rite called Guest Right, the eating of bread and salt prohibits the guests attacking other guests or hosts or vice versa though normally it's done in a home but I thought it might be best to try and stretch it to encompass the town" He said.

Regina nodded understanding, she stepped forward and picked up a bit of bread and a little salt and sprinkled it over the bread and then ate it.

She turned and looked at Tyrion who nodded and grinned at her, she could see that the new comers seemed to appreciate her honouring one of their customs.

After that Regina led the new comers to another table set up out side Granny's, at this table sat the Charming's, their Daughter, her husband and for some reason Zelena was there as well.

Regina sat down, she looked at the new comers "Now I know that Captain Greyjoy is the Queen of the Ironborn are any of you Kings at all?" She asked looking at the men, the younger dark haired man looked a little nervous before he spoke up.

"I was made King of the North" He said Regina looked at the other men, the two men who had the same golden hair looked at each other then at her "Our older Sister is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, does that count?" Asked Tyrion.

The Golden haired woman looked at them before she spoke "So does that make you guys Prince's then" She asked Tyrion and Jaime looked at each other before, Tyrion started laughing "I'm sorry my Lady but my Sister calls me a monster there is no way that she would ever grant me the title of Prince" He chuckled the golden haired woman frowned "But your Sister is Queen so you guys become Prince's right" She said Regina shook her head a smile tugging at her lips.

"Our Sister married into the crown, after nineteen years of being married to Robert Baratheon she arranged for him to have a hunting accident, so that, that little shit of hers could become King which then ignited a war, he then was killed on his wedding day by his wife's Grandmother, a few months later her second son became King, he then married his Brothers Widow, but then our Sister arranged for both her and her Brother to be accused of treason but our Sister is not as smart as she thinks she is, after she gave a load of religious fanatics the power to arrest them they turned on her, she seemed to not realise that once they had the power she would loose control of them, they arrested her, after several weeks she confessed to sleeping with our cousin while she still in widow hood so still considered married to her Husband, they had her walk the streets of Kings-Landing naked they then told her she would be put on trial for her soul, let's just say the trial never took place, our Sister blew up the Sept killing her Son's wife, her Brother, her Father, our Uncle, our Cousin as well as the majority of the fanatics, their leader and a few thousand of the citizens, that act caused her Son to take his own life" Said Tyrion.

Regina's eyes went wide, Snow looked like some one had slapped her around the face with a fish "And your Sister calls you a monster!?" Gasped the golden haired woman, Tyrion shrugged "I killed our Mother, the day I was born, I also killed our Father though that I did have control of" He said matter of factually.

Snow could only stare at what the Dwarf had just said, yet the others with him didn't seem so shocked by his words, she was beginning to think the realm these people came from was so much different then their own, she had never thought such a violent place could possibly exist.

She feared what these people could do to the town for the simple fact they were more experienced at warfare then they were, and they had proved that they would fight no holds barred.

"Why is the Munchkin talking for all of you?" Asked Zelena, Emma head snapped around to her, her eyes wide "Zelena! You can't call him that!" She said, the former Wicked Witch blinked not understanding "What do you mean?" She asked in honest confusion, Emma stared at her, her eyes wide "He's not a Munchkin!, he's a little person or a Dwarf!" Stated Emma.

Zelena looked at Tyrion still looking confused "But he's to short to be a Dwarf, he's a Munchkin" She said.

Tyrion looked at Jaime who shrugged "I am a Dwarf my Lady" He told Zelena who looked at him looking even more confused, she opened her mouth to say something when Regina interrupted "Zelena, he's a Dwarf, in this world people his size are called Dwarfs" Said Regina.

"Though the question stands why is the Dwarf talking for you" Asked Hook, before Jaime could answer there was a hiss and Viserion's head appeared from the baby wrap that Tyrion had been wearing.

The down sized Dragon continued to hiss sounding a lot like a crocodile or an alligator giving a warning.

Hook chuckled "Keep it under control or I'll make it in to a pair of boots" The words barley left his lips before he had to dive out the way as Viserion shot a stream of fire at him.

Hook lay on the floor he remained perfectly still as Viserion had climbed out of the baby wrap and was now standing Hook's chest continuing to hiss at him smoke streaming from his nostrils.

"To answer your question, I'm not talking for them I merely answered before any one else" Said Tyrion, Viserion continued to hiss at him "Right mate can you call it off" He said Viserion stood on his hind legs and hiss louder.

"I think you offended him, may be you should apologise before he decides to see what you taste like" Said Tyrion.

Hook glared at Tyrion then at the Dragon who's mouth seemed to be nearing his throat "Killian!" Growled Emma.

"I'm sorry" He said for a few moments the Dragon just stared, before he gave a few flaps of his wings and flew back to Tyrion and crawled back into the baby wrap.

Tyrion looked back the others and grinned.

"Now what else is there?" He asked, Regina blinked a few times before she managed to gather her self.

Her eyes went over to Jaime who was covering a smirk with his hand it was then Regina noticed that the other hand was golden.

It was going to be a long meeting, and some how Regina felt she was going to enjoy it immensely.

 **Done!.**

 **The meeting continues, Tyrion meets Belle, Regina and Jaime talk.**

 **Snow is continuing to worry about what the new comers are going to do and is becoming concerned that though small Viserion is still very dangerous.**

 **Now the rant I hate it when people who refer to little people or Dwarfs as Midgets, Munchkins or any other demeaning names I hate it!.**

 **There rant over, not sure when the next update will be, I may be posting the first chapter of my time travel story in the next few days not sure yet.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon A Realm**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Storybrooke**

The meeting continued until Regina decided that they should break for lunch, Granny had set up a nothing short of a feast.

Regina watched as Lord Tyrion walked over to Granny and quite politely asked the Old Werewolf for a thick raw stake.

The old woman had glared down at the little man her hands on her hips yet Grannies stern look didn't seem to faze the Dwarf at all in fact he matched her gaze.

"Once you have had a staring match with Lady Olenna Tyrell, you can stare anything down!" Chuckled Tyrion's tall Brother.

Regina turned and looked at him she raised an eyebrow "Lady Olenna Tyrell?" She asked she noticed that he suddenly looked at little uncomfortable "I probably should say the late Lady Olenna Tyrell, I offered her poison rather then drag her back to Kings-Landing in chains and give my Sister the opportunity to have the old woman torn to pieces" He said as he watched his Brother give a bow to Granny who had handed him a thick raw stake.

Regina blinked a few times "Why would you drag her back to this Kings-Landing?" She asked Jaime sighed "Lady Olenna poisoned Cersei's first Son Joffrey at his wedding feast, to prevent him from starting to abuse her Granddaughter Margaery, though Cersei got her revenge two years later when she blew up the Great Sept of Baelor killing her Son, Grandson as well as her Granddaughter Margaery who had since married Cersei's last Son Tommen a few months later" Sighed Jaime.

"Cersei ended up loosening all her children two to poison and one took their own life after Cersei blew up the Sept, what was is unforgivable to me was the fact she had her self crowned Queen while her Son lay forgotten on a table in a side room, she then had him cremated and his ashes buried in the ruins of the Sept" Said Jaime, Regina could fell the pain in his voice "You must have been close to your Nephew's and Niece" She said softly Jaime looked at her what he said next shocked her "They weren't just my Nephew's and Niece, they were my Children as well" He said Regina blinked a few times "Your Children?" She asked.

Regina's voice didn't squeak she told her self Jaime nodded "Yes mine as in I sired them" He answered his voice sounding tired and almost relieved to tell the truth.

"With your Sister?" She asked.

"My twin Sister".

Regina blinked a few more times, she honestly didn't know what to say about that, though she had never committed incest she had done by far worse things as her time as the Evil Queen.

"Is that common in your realm?" She asked.

Jaime chuckled and shook his head "Only among the Targaryen's the last Targaryen King is known as the Mad King he married his own Sister, his parents were also Brother and Sister though I believe that the Mad King and his Sister's parents were much happier in the marriage, they even married for love, where as Queen Rhaella didn't have much of a choice in the matter, he married her determined to carry on the family tradition of 'keeping the blood line pure' he was near obsessed with having 'pure' Targaryen children".

"She bore him an heir and a few years later she become pregnant again but miscarried late into the pregnancy it was the first of many miscarriages, it would be almost ten years before she carried a baby to term but it was a boy the King was not very happy for another male child but it was only after a few more miscarriages, a few still births and a few babies dying days, weeks or months later before she finale bore a girl but it cost her, her life but by then it was too late the Targaryen reign was over the Mad Kings heir was dead as was the Mad King" Said Jaime.

Regina looked at Jaime he didn't have to tell her what he had done she called almost read it on his face.

"Was he that Mad?" She asked avoiding saying what she suspected he had done, Jaime nodded "One life for a quarter of a million, he intended to blow the city up with something called Wildfire, he'd had caches of it hidden under all the major thoroughfares, he ordered me to kill my Father and bring him his head when Father came to Kings-Landing with his army, the Grand Maester convinced the King that Father was there to help so he opened the gates, Father came in and the sack of the city began" Said Jaime.

Jaime sighed deeply before he continued.

"Father had the heirs wife and young children murdered" Said Jaime softly.

"He presented the children's bloody bodies wrapped in crimson cloaks to hide the blood too the new King, he then gave him Cersei for a wife, though there was no love between them, he never stopped loving the woman who he had practically started the rebellion for, the man was a drunkard and would sleep with any woman he could get his hands on" Said Jaime.

Regina opened her mouth to say something when she heard a deep sigh she looked to where the sound come from and saw Tyrion holding a plate which held a bloody stake.

Tyrion looked up at his Brother, he shook his head Viserion was poking his head up and was staring at the stake.

Jaime looked down at his Brother "What is the point of denying it any more?" He asked.

Tyrion blinked a few times and gave a shrug "I suppose your right, there are no more children whom it can hurt" He said Regina saw the look on Jaime's face, so did Tyrion.

"Oh fuck".

Regina could only blink a few more times, she figured it was probably best not to tell Snow about the twincest that was going on between Jaime and his Sister.

It might just cause Snow's brain to go in to melt down.

Suddenly Viserion gave a screech, Tyrion grinned at the dragon whom was glaring up at him from the baby wrap "All right, all right" He said as he waddled over to the table.

Tyrion put the plate on the table and pulled out a sharp knife and cut the stake onto bite sized chunks.

Viserion climbed out of the baby wrap and waited till all of the thick stake was cut, Tyrion grinned at the dragon and nodded.

A few moments later he belched fire at the cut up stake.

With some of the stake chunks still on fire Viserion began to rip into them, his needle sharp teeth ripped the thick stake chunks easily, Regina watched as Viserion gulped down the now smouldering chunks.

She gave a slight flick of her wrist to extinguish a few things on the table that had been set on fire.

Regina almost groaned as a Knight of Camelot walked over "That monster murdered Sir Derek for safety of every one here it must be destroyed!" Yelled the Knight.

Tyrion looked at the Knight, the knife held in his hand ready to defend Viserion if need be.

Even Jaime placed a hand on the pummel of his sword, Regina took a deep breath ready to tell the Knight that, that was not going to happen when before any one could act the Knight rushed forward with a dagger and punched Tyrion in the face knocking him down.

Jaime yelled and began to rush over to the Knight but he stopped as the Knight screamed in pain as his arm was suddenly on fire, he fell to the floor desperate to extinguish the flames, then suddenly there was a hiss the Knight stopped moving the flames it seemed forgotten as Viserion now stood on the Knights chest.

For a short while man and dragon stared at each other, then suddenly the dragon belched flames, the Knight screamed as his face was hit with the white hot flames but the next scream that came from the Knight was even more pain filled as Viserion tore into the man's throat and face easily ripping at his chain mail as it melted.

Every one from Storybrooke with the exception of Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Regina watched in horror as Viserion ate the now dead Knight.

The air was filled with the sound of snapping bones.

Regina could only watch as the dragon tore at the body.

Her eyes went over to Snow who was staring in horror as the dragon continued to rip at the corpse, Hook looked green, Emma looked a little uncomfortable yet not as bad as Regina thought she would be but then Emma did have all the memories of all the Dark Ones before Rumpelstiltskin, so no doubt she had far worse things done by previous Dark Ones to compare it to.

Belle ever the kind hearted woman had walked over to Tyrion and was helping him sit up, Rumpelstiltskin hovered close by in case Viserion thought that Belle was a threat to Tyrion.

"Are you ok?" Asked Belle as she dabbed Tyrion bleeding nose and lip with a clean hanky.

Tyrion flinched as she dabbed his lip, he gave a nod "Yes My Lady I've had a lot worse" He said as he indicated to his face.

Belle looked at his face and saw the almost hidden scar across his face, she gave him a soft smile as she helped him stand up "Thank you My Lady" Said Tyrion.

Belle looked over to as Viserion blasted the corpse with more flames before he began to rip at it.

"He's too dangerous!, he has too be caged up or something" Cried out Snow her face pale and a little tinged with green as more bones snapped.

"I doubt you'd find a cage strong enough to hold him, after all he is a Valerian Dragon" Said a new voice every one turned to see Maleficent standing off to the side.

For a moment Viserion looked up from his meal he looked at Maleficent he gave a hiss, he then roared at her, Maleficent smiled at him and took a few steps back once she was away Viserion gave a snort before he began to rip at the smouldering dead Knight.

"Mal, I'm surprised you're here" Said Regina to her sometime friend, the Dragon sorceress gave a shrug "Valerian Dragon's were thought to be extinct for well over three hundred years, I wanted to see one, their flames were said to be the most powerful of all the breeds of Dragon" She said as she watched the small Dragon rip away more seared flesh.

"The idiot attacked Viserion's rider a foolish thing to do, Valerian Dragons were known to be very protective of their riders" She said as Maleficent looked at Tyrion who was shaking his head "You're mistaken My Lady" He said Maleficent smiled at him "Valerian Dragons didn't let just any one ride them they picked their riders" She said.

Snow was shaking her head too horrified to listen to any explanation that caging the miniaturised Dragon would be useless.

"She's right Valerian Dragons were the biggest of the Dragon's, their fire was also the most powerful, they were also very intelligent unlike other breeds they were known for choosing Human riders from time to time" Said Belle.

"How do you know all this My Lady?" Asked Tyrion.

Belle smiled down at him "I did research, I have a number of books on various Dragon breeds in my library" She said Tyrion stared at her "Would it be possible for me to look threw those books? He asked.

Belle grinned at him happy to meet some one who seemed to like books as well "Of course the library is right over" She said pointing over to the clock tower.

Tyrion smiled at her his green eyes travelled over to the library. "Though there is something that should be addressed" Said Maleficent.

Regina looked at her "And what is that?" she asked the dragon sorceress smiled at her "Your shrinking spell won't last for very long he'll start growing soon, Valerian Dragons have their own kind of magic" She said.

Regina blinked a few times then looked back at the Dragon, it was then she noticed that he seemed to be a little bigger then he had earlier.

"Do you have a means to get them back?" She asked, Maleficent gave shrug "No, but I believe Rumple's little maid maybe able to help with that with her books" She said before she turned away and walked down the street.

Regina huffed at Maleficent's little help, she then turned back to look at the dragon who had by now devoured a third of the Knight.

Snow looked even more horrified as the dragon shoved his head in to the scorched hole that was now in what had been the Knights stomach, she watched in horror as the dragon sucked up the intestines like it was spaghetti.

She looked at David who looked as sicken as she was "David we have to do something!" She cried out.

She blanched as she saw what she thought might be a kidney or a liver was torn out and swallowed whole.

David didn't know what to do, the dragon continued to rip at the corpse his eyes travailed over to the other new comers, what was probably most shocking was the fact that they didn't seem at all bothered or horrified by the sight of the dragon ripping a man a part and eating him.

He figured their realm must be a very violent place for them not to be fazed by the horror before them.

His eyes went over to the dwarf who was standing next to Belle with a bloody nose and lip, he was talking to the librarian both seemed to be having a very animated conservation about something or other.

"Who's the little Felly then?" Asked Bronn.

David turned and looked at the lanky man who seemed as unfazed by the horror before him.

"That's Belle she's married to Rumpelstiltskin, she also runs the library" He answered.

Bronn chuckled "Oh she'll have a friend for life now, the Halfman likes a library" He chuckled as he took a bite out of an apple.

"The stupid bastard deserved what he got, what did he think was going to happen when he attacked Lannister, the dragon has been his company all day, it was obvious to any one the dragon would be protective of him" Said Yara Greyjoy.

David could only stare at the woman at her cold demeanour at the fate of the Knight.

Snow looked at David her eyes pleading with him to do something, yet David doubted there was anything he could really do.

Regina finale stepped forward and spoke "I think we can continue this tomorrow" She said as she looked at the gathered parties everyone nodded.

Emma grabbed hold of Hook and half dragged him from the area, David did the same with Snow who was half sobbing pleading with him to stop the horror of what she had just seen.

Regina turned and looked at Jaime she gave him a soft smile "Same time tomorrow then, I'll convince what's left of the Camelot Knights to stay away and not to get any more stupid ideas" She said Jaime returned her smile and nodded.

Still smiling Regina turned and walked away, she was still smiling as she entered her office she almost couldn't understand why she was still smiling yet she felt she enjoyed smiling and seeing Jaime Lannister return her smile.

 **Meanwhile back in Westeros, Kings-Landing, the Red Keep.**

Cersei fumed she glared at Qyburn, behind her off to the side silent and still stood the thing that had become Ser Robert Strong or as he was formerly known as Ser Gregor Clegane.

"Your magic hasn't worked! You said the Targaryen whore would be sent far away, in fact you said all my enemy's to my rule would be sent away! All you have managed to do is send one of her dragons away and half my army!, What good are you!" She screamed at him as she continue to glare at the former Maester.

"I am sorry your Grace but you have so many enemy's the magic could only remove so many" He said as he looked back at the scroll in his hand.

Cersei glared at him, her green mad tinged eyes settled on the scroll that he was reading, she smirked as she made her decision.

She half turned and looked at Ser Robert "Ser Robert kill him and bring me the scroll undamaged!" She commanded.

Qyburn blinked and looked over his mouth fell open he stared in horror as Ser Robert stomped forward and with practiced easy unsheathed his broad sword and made his way over to the former Maester.

"Your Grace!" He called out as he stepped away from the creature he had created, he saw absolutely no sympathy or compassion in the dead red eyes that were under the helmet.

"I have no need for a failure, I will in act the spell" She said Qyburn continued to step back away from the fast approaching monster.

"The spell is very complex your Grace, if you say the words wrong only the Gods know what you could do to the realms!" He pleaded Cersei looked at him it was then that Qyburn truly for the first time saw the utter madness in her eyes.

"The Gods don't care, they didn't care when that old bitch Olenna Tyrell killed my golden boy Joffrey, they didn't care when that whore Ellaria Sand killed Myrcella, they didn't care when Tommen jumped from his chambers window, they didn't care when the little monster tore open my Mother to be born, they didn't care when he fired those cross bow bolts into my Father, so I don't care about the God's or the realms, the realms can burn for all I care, all that mattered was my child but that to is now gone" She said.

Qyburn watched as Cersei placed a hand on her now empty belly, he figured that her miscarriage must have been the final thing to finally push her off of the edge and into the abyss of the raging insanity that was inside Cersei.

"Your Grace!" Pleaded Qyburn he gasped in shock as he finale hit the wall, he stared as the walking dead Mountain stomped over to him.

Cersei stared on as Qyburn cringed as the Mountain grabbed the former Maester by his scrawny neck and effortlessly lifted him off the floor, Qyburn struggled to pry the hand that had clamped around his throat then with a simple squeeze of his hand, Qyburn's neck was crushed then as though throwing away a half eaten chicken bone the Mountain tossed the now dead former Maester, he then bent down and picked up the scroll that had fallen from Qyburn's hand as he died.

The Mountain handed the scroll to Cersei.

Cersei opened the scroll, she couldn't understand the spell but she could read the words and the ingredients, she walked over to Qyburn's table.

Glancing at the scroll as she dumped the ingredients into the bubbling cauldron, Cersei frowned as she tried to remember what Qyburn had said about thinking about something she gave a shrug and continued to dump the ingredients in to the cauldron, she would get Jaime back and her army she would remain Queen, no foreign whore would take her throne she was Queen she would always be Queen, she hadn't lied to Qyburn the realms could burn for all she cared all that mattered was her and Jaime as she had once told her golden boy Joffrey any one who was not them was the enemy.

It was still true even now, any one who was not her or Jaime was the enemy even her own family had turned on her.

Her Aunt Genna had gathered the remnants of the Lannister armies and had them stationed in and around Casterly Rock.

The contents of the cauldron slowly turn green as Cersei thought of Casterly Rock she continued to read the scroll not paying any attention to the cauldron as it bubbled violently, with a mad smile Cersei began to chant the words, she still didn't turn around and looked at the cauldron suddenly the world turned bright green then nothing Cersei turned expecting to see Jaime standing there but was disappointed to see only the Mountain standing there silent as always.

She screamed her frustration and with surprising strength she over turned the table spilling the contents of the table onto the floor.

With another scream of frustration she threw the scroll to one side and left, the Mountain silently followed.

For a short time nothing moved in the room, then a pale small hand picked up the scroll.

Qyburn's Little bird opened the scroll after a few minutes the Little bird lift the now dead Hands laboratory and decided to leave Kings-Landing and to head for Casterly Rock as that seemed to be where the spell was going after all the Little bird had seen the massive keep of the Lannister's in the bubbling cauldron.

 **Done**

 **What'll happen, will the Westrosi return to Westeros, will the Storybrookers go on a journey?.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once upon A Realm**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Storybrooke, Outside town.**

Jaime walked threw the camp and nodded at men as he walked suddenly the ground rumbled, his eyes went wide as the bright green whirlpool slowly opened almost struggling to open.

"Oh shit not again!" Yelled Bronn.

Men moved back to avoid the slowly opening whirlpool, then suddenly the whirlpool burst fully open, catching every one off guard.

Men fell, as did horses.

Jaime desperately tried to hold on to the crumbling ground with his real hand but his hand slowly slipped, he yelled in frustration as his hand fully slide away.

As he fell he thought of his little Brother alone in this strange world with a dragon who had proven to be a man eater, he hoped that Lady Regina would look after his Brother in this world though he had already made friends with Lady Belle.

 **Storybrooke centre of town.**

Regina walked across the road, people were going after about their business, she had just convince the Camelot Knights not to attack the Westrosi dragon.

As Regina walked across the road she saw Tyrion walked out of the library with Belle next to him.

Suddenly Regina felt a tingle of magic she cried out as a sluggish portal opened, she stumbled back, her cell phone rang.

Regina answered it as she continued to step back "Yes!" She yelled in to her cell phone as she glared at the struggling portal, whom ever had opened the damned thing didn't know what they were doing.

Regina listen to who was on the other end, another portal had opened in the harbour and the Ironborn ship was already getting sucked into a seemingly unstable portal.

Regina tried to yell over the roar of the portal, she saw as Tyrion stumbled as the portal became wider the dragon tumbled out of the baby but managed to crawl back to Tyrion.

Tyrion yelled at Belle to get back, Regina gasped as the ground began to give way under her.

Suddenly her vision went a bright green, then the world went black.

 **Westeros.**

Regina woke slowly and saw that Jaime was leaning over her gentile wiping her forehead "Regina?, Are you hurt?" He asked as he helped her sit up.

Regina shook her head "Bumped and bruised but fine where the hell am I?" She asked as she looked around she could see men limping about, her eyes went wide as she saw a massive rock in front of her.

Jaime grinned at her "Welcome to Westeros, or to be more accurate welcome to the Westerlands and Casterly Rock the family seat of House Lannister for the last ten thousand years or so" He said.

Regina blinked a few more times, Jaime grinned at her "Lady Emma and her husband are here as is your Son Henry, Lady Emma is reacting quite badly to young Henry being here though the boy seems very excited to be here, he keeps going on about A Song of Ice and Fire, the fact he seems to know a lot about House Lannister it is a little concerning, when I asked him about how he knew so much he said he looked on Wikipedia, what ever that means" Said Jaime.

Regina groaned she didn't like the idea of Henry being in this world that seemed more violent then the Enchanted Forrest, Regina sighed deeply "Any one else brought here?" She asked wondering how freaked out Snow would be here.

Jaime shook his head "No as far as I am aware only your self, Lady Emma, her husband and your boy" Said Jaime.

Regina sighed deeply, she figured that Emma would be very close to completely freaking out to Henry being here.

The thing about Emma was, she wanted Henry to have a normal childhood but considering one set of Grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming a grand parent who was the centuries old Dark One, the Beast and the Crocodile and a step grandmother who Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, as well as having a great grandfather who was the man child Peter Pan and a Human turned fairy great grand mother called the Black Fairy who stole babies, Henry was never going to have a normal childhood.

Regina straightened her clothes, she could see that Jon Snow was not there she looked at Jaime "Where's Jon?" She asked Jaime shrugged "No i dear the Iron born are not here, no doubt they are where hey were when they first arrived in your land, yet for some reason we are here instead on the rose road" He said as he walked along side her.

Regina thought for a moment before spoke "The thing about portals is that those who open them have to think of the place they want to go, who ever opened that portal wanted you lot here" She said Jaime blinked a few times.

"Cersei" He said softly shaking his head.

Regina looked at him "Does she have magic?" She asked Jaime shook his head "No but her new pet Maester Qyburn seems to dabble in all kinds of things, opening unstable portals does not seem to be outside his skills" He said as he and Regina continued to walk.

Regina kept getting flashed by the gold of Jaime's fake hand "Okay! That's it, this is giving me a headache!" She said as she took hold of his arm to stop him.

Jaime frowned confused.

Regina waved her hand and a cloud of light purple enveloped his hand.

Jaime raised his smoke covered hand, he stared as he felt a tingling.

The smoke cleared, Jaime blinked, his eyes went wide, his hand was real, he stared at it he slowly blinked as his almost carefully slowly wiggled his fingers.

He looked at Regina "Is it real?" He asked Regina nodded she took hold of his arm once more and lifted his arm and pulled up the sleeve.

Jaime looked at his wrist, around his wrist was a gold band "Its real flesh not gold, its an illusion, its magic's way of reminding you of what you had" She said as she released his arm and let the sleeve fall back down.

Jaime looked at his hand, he then looked back at Regina a stunned look on his handsome face "All I can say is thank you" He said Regina smiled at him a little surprised at the nice feeling his thanks gave her.

Regina and Jaime walked threw the camp, after awhile she came across Emma and Hook with Henry who was all but vibrating with excitement.

Regina almost shook her head at Emma's look of agitation in being in place that she had no real control of anything that happened, Emma had her hands on her hips showing off her hand gun, not that Emma could really do anything with it once she fired the gun and emptied its clip, it would simply be a lump of metal.

"So how do we get back home?" Demanded Emma.

Regina sighed deeply "Jaime mentioned some guy called Qyburn might be the one who brought us all here" She said Emma frowned as did Hook.

"So where do we find this Qyburn and get him to send us all back!" Demanded Hook.

"In King's-Landing which is almost a months journey by road, two, three weeks by ship with a of head of wind" Answered Jaime.

Emma frowned at that she then sighed deeply "Fine when do we leave" She asked, Jaime looked at her "Excuse me?" He asked.

Emma sighed deeply "When do we leave for King's-Landing, we need to get home" She said Jaime looked at her.

"And what do you plan on doing when you arrive in Kings-Landing?" He asked, Emma looked at him "Order him to get me, Henry and Killen home that's what" Answered Emma.

Jaime shook his head "Which way is King's Landing? How will you get there by road or by sea, Where is Qyburn located in the Capital?" Asked Jaime.

Emma frowned at him, as he used logic on her.

Hook stepped forward as though to threaten him "Well if you tell us all that, we'll know" Said Hook.

Jaime looked at him, he then looked at Emma "Lady Emma I know you want to go home and you are in fear for your son, but it's not Qyburn who we should be concerned with, it is my Sister she ordered Qyburn to cast this spell, she has the Queen's Guard to protect her as well as an undead creature that was as much of a monster now as he was before he died, he only obeys my Sister no one else, in a way he is seemlier those undead creatures that we were attacked by but unlike them he is not so easy to kill" He said.

Emma frowned even more, she didn't want to stay in this world any longer then she had to, she was also concerned for Henry's safety .

Before she could answered Jaime spoke again.

"Let us go to Casterly Rock there we can eat, rest and make plans for what we are to do" He said.

Regina nodded "He's right, we need to make plans and not go off half cock" She said.

Emma sighed deeply knowing that they were right, she just hated not being able to control her life.

 **Casterly Rock.**

Emma tried not to be impressed, but she was failing to hide it, the place was huge.

Henry was looking at everything at once, as they walked threw the corridor's.

Hook' eyes were glazed over by the sight of more gold then he had seen in his very long life.

All five entered a large hall, seating in a comfortable chair sat a very large woman with golden hair that was turning grey, across from her seating in a chair was Tyrion with a slightly bigger Viserion on his lap dozing.

"Jaime here you are at last, these are the people from that other land" She said as she looked at them Jaime nodded .

Emma crossed her arms, the large woman continued to look at them, after a few moments she looked at Jaime "And what are we going to do with Tyrion, Cersei wants his head on a spike" She said with a shake of her head.

Jaime sighed deeply "He can help restore order to the realms, and remove Cersei from the throne" He said the large woman looked at him and then sighed deeply.

"Alright what about this lot what are we going to with them?" She asked Jaime shrugged "Once we remove Cersei, we may be able to find out how they got here and how to get them back to their own land" He said.

The large woman grunted before she reached over to a small table that sat next to her.

"One of Varys's little birds arrived here a few hours before you, I don't know how she arrived so quickly from King's-Landing, she had this with her" She said as she picked up a small scroll.

Regina looked at it "May I?" She asked, the large woman gave a shrug and handed the scroll to her.

Regina took the scroll and read it, a smile crossed her face "I think I can do this but the problem is it has to be cast where the original spell was cast" She said as she looked at the scroll.

Jaime thought for a moment before he spoke "No doubt it was done in Qyburn's dungeon, that's where he performs his experiment's and works his magic's" He said.

The large woman sat back "Well that maybe a problem, it seems that Cersei got rather annoyed with this Qyburn and had that thing kill him, it seems she cast that spell herself" She said.

Regina nodded "I thought that the portal seemed unstable, as though some one had done it had no idea what they were doing" She said as she continued to look at the scroll.

"How did your hand get restored?" Asked Tyrion as he noticed Jaime's hand.

Jaime grinned and wiggled the fingers of his restored hand "Lady Regina restored it" He said.

"Your Lady Genna of House Lannister aren't you" Said Henry suddenly Lady Genna looked at him "That's right boy and who are you?" She asked.

Henry grinned at her "I'm Henry Mills this is my Mom Regina Mills and my other Mom Emma Swan and her husband Killen Jones" He said Genna blinked and looked at the two women a confused look on her face "Lady Regina is young Henry's adoptive Mother and Lady Emma gave birth to him but her situation prevented her from raising Henry her self so Lady Regina adopted him and raised him as her own Son" Said Tyrion.

Genna suddenly gave a smirk she looked at Tyrion "I see you are right Lady Regina is quite handsome a woman, now if only Jaime will cooperate then ever thing should fall in to place once Cersei has been dealt with" She said smiling what many called a Lannister smile.

Jaime looked at his Aunt and Brother.

What were the pair up to, Jaime felt that the pair had been conspiring together yet some how Jaime felt relieved that Genna was on side, with her with them ever thing else should work out as well.

He did wonder why Regina was blushing softly, he found he enjoyed seeing her blush and releasing that she was attractive even when she was not blushing.

He wondered why his Brother was looking so smug.

He wondered if he had to be worried about it.

 **Done.**

 **Emma gets more agitated at being trapped in Westeros, and a Queen arrives with an army, how will the Storybrooker's react to seeing this Queen and her army.**

 **Please review, no flames please.**


End file.
